


The world around us isn't important

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Mario don't have sex, they make love and when they do nothing in the world around them is important anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world around us isn't important

"I've missed you so much my darling, it's always so hard when you are away in Munich while i'm in Dortmund" Marco said while pushing a very naked Mario down onto the single bed in the hotel room the German National team are staying at.

Marco didn't wait for Mario to respond and pressed his mouth against Mario's. The kiss isn't passionate or hard just a soft sensual kiss between two people that love each other more than anything in the world. While the two of them have their mouths locked together Marco traced the outline of Mario's jaw and lightly squeezed onto his cheeks. Mario is just perfect.

"Do you want me to make love to you Mario?" Marco said as soon as he broke the kiss. Mario's lips are swollen and he's looking up at Marco with pure love in his dark sparkly eyes.

"I would love that more anything, I miss the feeling of you being connected to me when we are apart" Mario said while giving Marco his best bed time look.

Marco reached over for the tube of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, the last thing he would want to do is hurt Mario in anyway. Marco rubbed his hand over Mario's thigh soothingly as he pushed a finger inside of him. Marco groaned from the feeling of Marco's finger inside of him.

"How is that baby boy?" Marco said while giving him finger a quick twist then leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Mario's cheek to encourage him. Marco usually did it to kiss the pain off his but Mario still held the smile.

Once Mario started to open up around the single finger, Marco pushed in a second one to join the first one. Mario winced a little bit but his screwed up face soon turned into a smile when Marco pressed a kiss against his mouth this time.

"You are doing so good baby" Marco soothed his hands down Mario's toned thighs and started to move the fingers in and out of him. Mario groaned and squeaked a little bit at first but with Marco's encouraging words and the little kisses in between finger thrusts made him feel so much better.  

Eventually Marco had four fingers inside and thrust in deep enough to rub over Mario's prostate, giving him a little reward for taking his fingers so well after such a long period without them having sex.

"I think you are good sweetheart" Marco said while letting his fingers slide out of Mario's body. "Are you ready for me to be inside of you?"

Mario's cock gave a little twitch in anticipation, he just cannot wait for Marco to be inside of him, connecting with him in the way he always did. Mario gave a little not. "I'm ready babe"

Marco preferred Mario on his back when they made love to each other, he liked to see the look of bliss on Mario's face when he comes or just the cute little looks he gives Marco when he's being thrust into.

Marco took Mario's legs and wrapped them around his strong waist. "Are you ready my love?" Marco waited for Mario to give the nod and as soon as he did Marco leaned in and pressed his mouth against Mario's a pushed inside.

Marco peppered kisses all over Mario's sweet little face as he pushed each inch of his cock inside. The kisses are to help Mario concentrate on the love Marco is giving him instead of the burning pain in his ass as Marco thrust in the last couple of inches.

"Ah" Mario threw his head back against the white pillows as soon as Marco had reached the hilt. Marco stalled to give Mario time adjust. Marco soothed patterns over Mario's tan skin as he waited for the younger one to adjust. "You feel so perfect inside of me like this"

"You know why it feels so great Mario?" Mario just shook his head so Marco continued. "It's because we are meant to be together Mario" Mario nodded in agreement, he would have said something in return but Marco kissed him once again.

"Marco, i'm ready" Mario blushed once Marco had broke the kiss. Marco squeezed Mario's hips and started to move inside of him. Their body's come together perfectly as Marco thrust inside of him. Marco didn't thrust hard but he thrust deep he wanted Mario to enjoy this just as much as he did.

Marco leaned in and pressed his lips against Mario's ear and whispered words of encouragement as he thrust inside of him. "You are so good at this Mario, your body is mine and I want to look after you, I want to own you while I make love to you"

One of the reasons Marco loved being inside Mario so much is because he's gorgeously responsive to his thrusts. Mario had his head pressed against the pillows while he whined and moaned Marco's name.

"You are so beautiful Mario, i'm such a lucky man" Marco said and at that point he found the sweet spot inside of Mario. Marco brushed his fingers over the bones of Mario's hips as he proceeded to hit the sweet spot inside of him with every loving deep thrust.

Mario mewled. "Only you can make me feel like this, you can read my body like a book. I love you Marco" Marco pressed his forehead against Mario's and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. Marco reached down for Mario's cock and started to stroke his cock to the same pace as his thrusts.

Marco massaged Mario's balls while he filled him with the deep loving thrusts, still hitting his prostate with every thrust. Mario mewled as his orgasm over took him. "Oh Marco" Mario cried out as he came all over his own stomach and Marco's hand.

Marco thrust into Mario threw the waves or orgasm as he chased his own, this time it was Mario whispering the words of encouragement to his boyfriend. "Come for me Marco, come inside of me, claim me, make me yours" Mario babbled and finally Marco lost it.

Marco stalled and spurted his load inside of Mario, painting his inner walls with his milky white seeds, truly making Mario his. Marco eased his cock out of Mario's hole and collapsed down at the side of him.

Mario shuffled back into Marco's body, so the older one has him in a spooning position. "I'm yours Marco" He said while leaning his head back and letting Marco kiss him.

"I love you so much Mario"        

 

_This work is based on a request_

_Remember I take requests and prompt's at my tumblr blog_

_found here[[x]](http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
